Punishment
by h0use-m0use
Summary: Sasuke is troubled by nightmares and tries to hide his fatigue from his team, but ends up giving Kakakshi attitude instead. That definitely will not fly. Sasuke and Kakashi centric, spanking, discipline. Not Yaoi. Pre-chunin exams.


**Summary:** Sasuke is troubled by nightmares and tries to hide his fatigue from his team, but ends up giving Kakakshi attitude instead. That definitely will not fly. Sasuke and Kakashi centric, spanking, discipline. Not Yaoi

**A/N:** I read a few spanking-theme Naruto fics and really enjoyed them...oddly? Especially KakaSasu. They're not my OTP but I ship them so hard in fanfiction! It's crazy, I don't know why that is. NaruSasu is my OTP. I guess it's the whole teacher/student thing I find so hot. I also found it a good challenge to keep the characters in character in an obviously OOC situation. You let me know fi I've succeeded.

**Warning:** Spanking. Not meant as Yaoi but go wild if you want :P

* * *

~Punishment~

Sasuke leaned heavily on the balcony railing, sweat still drying from his brow. He stared unseeing at village's buildings silhouetted against the soft pink skyline. He dropped his head into his folded hands and sighed. For the fourth night in a row he had nightmares. There was no logic to their pattern. They came when they wanted, it seemed, and when they did it always took Sasuke quite a while to sleep soundly again.

Sometimes the nightmares lasted for weeks. Sasuke cringed. He had his duties and a mission coming up and…he didn't know how much longer he could hide his fatigue from his teammates. Every day was a struggle to act like he normally would, to react the way they expected him to. He had to keep appearances, because if there was one thing Sasuke hated it was prying questions into his personal life.

He liked his team, he really did; even that knucklehead. Or rather, he had grown to like them. What a group of misfits they were. He just currently didn't trust himself to handle any stupidity from any of them.

Sasuke crawled back into his bed, snuggling into the warm spot left by his body. It was way too early to stay up. He had to at least try to get a couple hours in before he started his day. Unlike the previous nights where he had been unable to fall back asleep, Sasuke was so exhausted that he was out as his head hit the pillow, thoughts of his brother left far behind.

When he woke up there was warm light spilling across his face. As he came to he realized that it wasn't the sun that had woken him, but a dismal, blaring shriek. His heart skipped as he looked out the window at a bright, clear day, then at his alarm clock.

"Oh, no! I overslept!"

Sasuke forced himself quickly to his feet. He was wobbling with fatigue as he pulled his clothes on. He fumbled his headband around his forehead, ignoring the sting of hairs getting caught as he tied a knot. There was no time to brush his teeth, or for breakfast. He wasn't just five or ten minutes late, he was an hour behind. On his way out he glanced in the mirror and saw red eyes with dark circles underneath. Annoyed, Sasuke only just remembered to grab his bag on his way out the door.

As Sasuke neared their usual meeting place, he slowed to a brisk walk. It wouldn't become him to show up in a rush, huffing and puffing. That was like admitting he had been careless. No, he was going to walk right up to his team, scowl, and they would go about their day as planned. That's what needed to happen, anyways, or Sasuke was sure he'd snap.

As the rest of team 7 came into sight, Sasuke looked at Naruto first. He expected that Dobe to come rushing at him, demanding an explanation. Oddly, as Naruto caught sight of his friend, he just folded his hands behind his head impatiently. As for Sakura, she looked worried, and a barrage of annoying questions usually followed. But instead, she simply held her hands protectively to her chest, quietly.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi next. He hadn't acknowledged him yet, favoring his book instead. It looked like Kakashi had told the other two not to say anything about his tardiness. That meant the Jonin had caught on. The young Uchiha ground his teeth.

When Sasuke stopped in front of his team, Kakashi finally looked up. He snapped his book tersely in a way that said he wasn't in a playing mood. Well that suited Sasuke just fine, neither was he.

Nevertheless, Kakashi smiled beneath his mask

"You're late," he said cheerfully.

Sasuke whipped his head in the other direction. "Tch! That's rich, coming from you!"

"Excuse me?"

"You're one to talk. You can't even keep your own schedule and you're lecturing me about being late."

"I was just stating a fact, Sasuke. There's no need to be defensive," Kakashi said calmly.

"Whatever, let's just get started."

Bewildered, Naruto and Sakura watched Sasuke's deliberate walk towards the training fields.

'_There he goes…last one to arrive, and first one to bark orders,'_ Kakashi mused.

The Jonin walked leisurely behind his kids, listening to Naruto and Sakura chat, but never took his eye off Sasuke. He was good at pretending, but Kakashi was no fool. The way Sasuke's gait labored slightly from side to side, the way he occasionally caught his foot on the ground, the way his shoulders sunk ever-so-slightly were clear signs of his fatigue. Kakashi had observe his protégé's steady decline the last few days, hoping the Uchiha would at least come to him in private to ask for some down time.

Kakashi was loathe to admit it, but Sasuke's lack of disclosure made him slightly angry.

Sasuke kept up with the training well enough for a while, but he was slower than usual, something Kakashi didn't miss.

The three Genin took turns evading Shuriken thrown by their Sensei. Sakura did very well, deflecting half the shuriken with her own blade and dodging the rest.

"Nice work, Sakura," Kakashi praised. "But try not to be in the way of too many of them. You're better off dodging than deflecting if you can help it. "

Next was Naruto, and even he did well. In fact he didn't even need to use his own kunai. He rather skillfully jumped and skipped along, avoiding all Kakashi's attacks.

"Well done, Naruto! You're definitely getting more skilled.

With a huge, annoying grin plastered on Naruto's face, he laughed, "HEHEHE, Yeah I've been practicing!"

"I can tell. During the next round, try to avoid the shuriken while getting closer to me."

"Got it!"

"Alright…Sasuke, you're up."

The dark haired boy stepped up to the line. By now he was weak from hunger, and struggling to even make himself look awake. All he wanted to do was go home and collapse into bed and hope that the nightmares would leave him alone. Sasuke assumed his stance, signaling Kakashi that he was ready to begin.

Kakashi always made this exercise more challenging for Sasuke, because he was more advanced than the other two. So when Sasuke struggled to dodge two shuriken flying at half the normal speed he normally used, Kakashi furrowed his brow. He threw another set and Sasuke dodged three and deflected one, but slipped to his knee. Kakashi gave him no time and sent in a barrage of ten. Sasuke barely dodged the first, and his struggle to get away from the rest was obvious.

Naruto looked on, his eyes squinting in confusion. "Hey, Sakura, is it just me or does Sasuke seem a bit off his game?"

"It's not just you." She bit her lip worriedly. "He's definitely not himself."

Kakashi was unrelenting, and still he wasn't applying the same force with Sasuke that he usually did. The kid was barely keeping up. But enough was enough, and Kakashi upped the pace. Immediately, Sasuke buckled. He grimaced as one shuriken collided hard against his kunai and it felt like he expended all his energy just to push it back. By then it was too late, the second shuriken sliced his right thigh.

"GAHH!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

Naruto ran toward his friend. "Sasuke, are you okay?!"

As Naruto reached out, the Uchiha slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!"

"Man, what is it with you today! You're even worse than usual! I'm just making sure you're alright!"

Sasuke gripped his wound painfully. "Just bud out, you loser!"

"What's your problem?!"

"Enough, you two," Kakashi cut in sternly. "Sasuke, you seem to be struggling with the pace today. Everything alright?"

"It's no big deal, I just slipped. Get off my fucking back!"

Kakashi considered the flustered boy carefully, Sakura gasped and Naruto growled.

"That's no way to talk to Kakashi-Sensei!"

"It's alright, Naruto," Kakashi said.

"I can talk however I want as long as you three keep budding into my fucking business!"

"Watch your language, Sasuke," Kakashi warned.

"Who the fuck cares!"

"…language," the Jonin warned again.

Sasuke stared into Kakashi's one visible eye, infuriated by the man's outward calm and his ability to control the situation. Sasuke struggled to his feet, his legs shaking from a lot more than his injury. No way was he going to let Kakashi control this situation, control him.

Oh boy, thought Kakashi. Sasuke was looking very confrontational. Not good…

"Naruto, Sakura, go back to the village. I'll come find you later."

"But Sensei…" Naruto whined.

"Now, Naruto."

Kakashi waited until he was sure they were gone and out of earshot. If he was right, this wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Something is bothering you. That much is obvious."

"Just mind your own fucking business!"

"Don't test me," Kakashi warned.

"Quit ordering me around!"

"Reel in your temper right now, Sasuke!"

Kakashi's lazy demeanor changed like lightning. His chakra emanated in powerful waves, revealing the thin ice that Sasuke stood on. Unfortunately, that only provoked him further.

"You don't decide what I do!"

"In fact, when it comes to your health, training and wellbeing, I do."

"Like Hell…you're not my father!"

"Of course not. But I am your Sensei, and your superior. You'd do well to remember that."

"Tch!"

Sasuke finally looked away, feeling his grip on his emotions slipping further from reach.

"Are the nightmares back?"

"What…you…! How would you…have you been spying on me you bastard?!"

"Watch your tone."

"You have no right!"

It was Kakashi's turn to feel displeased. "I have every right, especially when one of my subordinates refuses to admit he's not fit for duty!"

"There's nothing wrong with me, just fucking let it go!"

"Is that so…"

Kakashi moved faster than Sasuke's normal eyes could follow. A gust of wind split Sasuke's hair and the cold metal of a kunai pressed against the side of his neck.

"The Sasuke I know would have seen that coming."

Sasuke flung his arm out, knocking the kunai away, and staggered back on his bad leg.

"Stop this, Sasuke. Let me treat your wound and we can talk about this like adults."

Kakashi took a few steps forward and Sasuke braced. "Just leave me alone!"

"I can't do that. Now, you can either cooperate or I'll make you cooperate."

"Is that a threat?!"

"Think of it as a friendly suggestion."

"Fuck off!"

"You're testing my extremely generous patience."

"I don't give a damn! It's bad enough being with those two idiots! They're useless at the best of times. But you're just on another level!"

"You're angry, and you're tired. This isn't the right time to be discussing this."

"Don't change the subject. You have a really bad habit of doing that. And you show up late all the time, you invade my privacy, and you think you can do whatever you want!"

"As a matter of fact, I can. Now then, you're going to let me tend to your wound and we'll talk about this later, when you're rested."

"No, I refuse!"

Kakashi closed the rest of the distance between them until they were only inches apart. He was glad to see Sasuke shrink back a little.

"In case you missed it, I wasn't asking. Now sit."

"NO!"

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's arm, but the Uchiha responded with a clean punch to Kakashi's jaw. It wasn't nearly as hard as Sasuke usually hit, and Kakashi spun him around, twisting both hands into the small of his back.

"Agh! Let go!"

"I'm trying to be reasonable with you, Sasuke. But it seems you need a thorough lesson in manners," Kakashi said thickly.

He walked his student over to a boulder, sat down and forced Sasuke face down across his lap.

"W-what are you doing?!"

One of Kakashi's hands kept Sasuke's arms firmly pinned, while the other tugged down on his shorts.

"S-stop! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Haven't you ever been spanked before?"

"Wh…what? You wouldn't dare!"

Sasuke craned his neck as far as he could and out the corner of his eye saw Kakashi raise a bare hand. The sting that followed took Sasuke's breath away.

"Ahhh, stop!"

Sasuke kicked his legs out and tried to wiggle away, but he was so exhausted from the day and all the sleepless nights that Kakashi's strength felt more enormous. Another hit landed.

"AH! Kakashi you fucking…!"

SMACK!

"AHHH!"

"Watch your language."

SMACK!"

"Gah! Stop!"

"And keep your tone in check when you're talking with me."

"You fucking bastard…!"

SMACK!

"AHH!"

"What did I just say, Sasuke?"

"Let me go!"

"Wrong answer."

SMACK!

"AHHHH KAKASHI!"

Sasuke struggled to hold back tears of pain and humiliation. He kept his head down and slightly turned away from his Sensei, but Kakashi could see the embarrassment prickling the tips of his ears. His toes curled against the soles of his sandals. His knuckles were white as he squeezed his nails into his palm as hard as he could

SMACK!

"Ahh, that hurts!"

"It's supposed to. You need to learn when enough is enough."

Sasuke began to struggle again, and Kakashi responded with a few successive smacks

"No! Please stop!"

"I asked you to stop and listen to reason, but you wouldn't have it. Do you have anything to say?"

"You won't get away with this! AHH!"

"You kept your problems hidden from the rest of us, believing it wouldn't affect the team. I let it go, hoping you would have some sense and come speak to me about it. But instead you lost your cool and took it out on your friends. Were you going to go on mission like this? Endanger everyone's lives?"

"There's nothing wrong with…"

SMACK!

Sasuke bit down on his lip hard, splitting the skin.

"Don't you dare lie to me!"

"I'm not lying…AHHH!"

"You were disrespectful towards me."

SMACK!

"You were disrespectful towards your teammates."

SMACK!

"You struck a superior."

SMACK!

"You disobeyed my orders."

SMACK!

"Stop! Please, stop! I c-can't…"

SMACK!

"No, please!"

Sasuke was now truly struggling to hold back his tears. He hadn't been expecting this. It had thrown him completely off guard. He was an Uchiha, and he didn't give in, and he certainly didn't cry. But as Kakashi's hand connected again, the tears just fell. Big wet tears that made his bangs stick to his face. He couldn't handle anymore, it was so painful! Kakashi was being relentless, and perhaps that hurt Sasuke most of all. His Sensei had never laid a hand on him like this before. He realized that he must have really pushed Kakashi for him to take it this far.

Kakashi felt the Uchiha shaking and paused. Sasuke was whimpering, choking on sobs and quick breaths. Kakashi nearly faltered then. He had to remind himself why he was doing this. If he stopped now, all he will have accomplished is hurting his precious student. He had to see this through to the end, no matter how much it tore him up to inflict so much pain on Sasuke. He had to break him, it was the only way.

Kakashi slammed his hand down again.

"Please! Please, I get it! I get it! Just please…please, stop!" Sasuke begged, his cries uninhibited.

"Tell me, Sasuke."

"I crossed the line…"

"And…?

"I was insubordinate…"

"Go on…"

"I'm sorry!"

SMACK!

"AHHH! Kakashi, please don't!"

"That's not what I wanted to hear. Try again."

"I don't know what you want me to –"

SMACK!

"I kept vital information from you! I put the team at risk! I'm sorry, just please stop!"

Sasuke felt Kakashi's hand leave his skin and panic set it.

"No more! No more, I don't know what else you want me to say!"

"Easy, Sasuke. That will do."

Sasuke whimpered, too distraught to express any sort of relief. The tight grip on his wrists was replaced with a soothing touch on his back.

"Okay, up you get."

Kakashi helped Sasuke to his feet, keeping a steady hand on the shaking boy. Sasuke was beside himself, barely managing to pull up his shorts as his body heaved with sobs. He hobbled to the nearest tree and used it as purchase to sit down. He winced at the pain in his backside, but was grateful for the coolness the grass provided.

Kakashi crouched in front of his student, looking into his red, tear-stained face. Sasuke wouldn't make eye contact. He kept his head submissively bowed. Kakashi pushed the damp strands of hair out of Sasuke's face and ran a comforting hand across his cheek.

"Hey…I'm sorry."

This made Sasuke cry even harder.

Kakashi cupped the boy's face in both hands. "Shhh, easy now. You're okay, Sasuke. Look at me. It's okay, you can look at me."

Sasuke's dark eyes, so feared for their ability, yet presently so vulnerable and remorseful, lifted.

"I'm sorry…" he whimpered.

"I know. Do you understand why I did it?

Sasuke nodded as another wave of tears attacked his lungs.

"I may have let my emotions get the better of me as well," Kakashi 's voice cracked. "The thought of losing any of you three…I don't know what I would do if that happened. Help me keep you safe. Be honest with me, don't try to shoulder everything. Do you understand?"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and nodded again.

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to expel all his tears before pulling out his medical kit. He rolled Sasuke's shorts up, revealing the injury. It was quite deep, but looked clean, though it was hard to tell with all the blood.

"I'm going to clean it and then go from there," Kakashi warned as he soaked thick gauze in alcohol.

Sasuke shied away when Kakashi brought it close to his wound.

"I hope you're not thinking of making this difficult, too," Kakashi said lightly.

"N-no…it's just…that stuff really stings."

"I'll be as gentle as I can. I promise."

As the alcohol seeped into the wound, Sasuke hissed and groaned and forced his body to be still. He dug his nails into the skin around the wound. Somehow that made it more bearable.

"You're doing well. It doesn't look like I hit any major blood vessels, but you will need stitches."

Kakashi sensed how fragile Sasuke became by those words. "I could take you to the hospital if you prefer. I'll have to take you there anyways."

"N-no…it's okay, just do it."

As Kakashi disinfected his hands and the tools he needed, he casually said, "So, those nightmares of yours…same thing as always?"

Sasuke looked away. "Yeah…"

"Haven't been sleeping well?"

"I'm lucky if I get in a couple hours."

"If you had come to me we could have gone together to the hospital and gotten something to help you sleep."

Kakashi threaded the first stitch.

"Ngh!...I don't like taking that stuff."

"It's not a matter of liking it or not. It's your health I'm concerned with."

"Yeah…ah! But…"

"Not buts. You're going to spend the night at the hospital, and you'll take what the nurse gives you. Is that clear?"

"But why!" Sasuke bit his lip immediately, wishing he could take back his outburst. His head thudded back against the tree.

"Is that clear, Sasuke?"

"Yes…"

"Try again."

"Yes, Sensei."

Kakashi chuckled. "You know, your temper is not altogether a negative thing. You just have to learn to use it properly. You do it well when you fight, but you need to learn how to deal with your emotions when you're not in battle. There, all done."

Kakashi bandaged his work and packed everything away.

"Hey Kakashi…" Kakashi lifted his head curiously. "I didn't mean what I said about you…or Naruto…or even Sakura."

"Oh…?"

"I like being on team 7."

The Jonin ran his hand through Sasuke's hair fondly. "And I couldn't think of three young shinobi I'd rather have with me. Especially you, Sasuke."

~End~


End file.
